


Broken Messiah

by loathingxandxlust



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loathingxandxlust/pseuds/loathingxandxlust
Summary: When Mello left Wammy's House, he left behind his two closest friends- Matt and Carys.After four years of searching for Mello, Roger informs both Matt and Carys that he's been found, and of course, they are hot on his tail. Matt, Carys and others from the orphanage are unwillingly dragged into the Kira case, their lives on the line...
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s), Matt/Original Character(s), Near | Nate River/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Broken Messiah

It was a cold, dark November night, and the pavement crunched under the soles of her boots. Her mind was elsewhere, hazel eyes flitting up and down the street as she walked, and the cold wind made her shudder.  
She stopped suddenly when she laid eyes on a skinny looking woman, who seemed to be almost stumbling down the street. The younger female stopped and brushed her fingers over the freezing steel of the pistol in her pocket, before quickening her pace to catch the other woman up.  
She had planned this well- the street was dead apart from her and the other woman, and the houses were few in the small Welsh village.  
Taking a deep breath, she finally caught up with the older woman, grabbing her silently, covering the woman’s mouth with gloved hands and pressing the pistol to the back of her head. The woman struggled and tried to scream.

“Bethany Smith?” the younger woman finally spoke, and the older tearfully nodded. Bethany's heart was pounding so hard she was afraid it would burst from her chest before she was possibly murdered, and she felt as if her knees were going to give out underneath her “Well, I wouldn't expect you to know who I am now, but you do know me.”

Bethany's brain raced- did she owe money? No, she was sure she had paid her drugs debts off, but in this moment, she couldn't think of anything other than wanting to run as far away from this as possible.

“Now, I don't want to be here all night, so I'm going to make this as short as I possibly can. My name is Carys. You left me on the doorstep of a police station when I was three.”

Bethany's eyes widened in shock. She had once been told by an old boss that abandoning her daughter would come back and bite her, but she had never expected it to come and bite her quite like this. Tears began to stream from Bethany's eyes as Carys pushed the pistol harder into the back of her head, silently praying that something would stop this.  
Carys almost stopped; she'd had a nagging voice in the back of her head all day, trying to tell her this would be a bad idea, but she shrugged it off for what felt like the millionth time today. She knew the implications, but she was determined to see this through.

“You call yourself a mother...I know you tried looking for me, but you didn't look for long. You checked children’s homes in and around Cardiff, and that was it..” Carys' voice was low and dangerous, and Bethany could only sob “I know you pretend to be the mournful mum, crying that you couldn't find me, but really? I'm glad you couldn't.”

Bethany wanted to beg for her life. If 'Carys' had only known the truth, she would understand, Bethany was trying to plead with herself mentally- things were never supposed to be like this.  
She had no idea who Carys' father was, there had been so many, and the heroin made things hazy, but Bethany could remember the day she had left her daughter, hoping for something better for her.

“You are not fit to call yourself a mother. If you wanted better, you could have tried to be better, but you never did. Things never changed with you, all you wanted was smack and fucked; I hope it was worth it..” Carys lowered her voice once more, this time smirking “I've read your criminal record, I know how you begged to fucking die, so I'm gonna give you what you want, like a good little daughter.”

The venom in Carys' voice made the already cold night feel even colder, and Bethany's heart stopped when she heard the click of the pistol. She closed her streaming eyes once more, praying to God for this to be painless and over quickly.  
This was the only time in her life Bethany Smith actually got what she had prayed for. There was a click as the trigger was pulled, and a bang as the shot went into the back of Bethany's head. Dogs barked in the distance, and there was the rumble of an engine in the distance, as Carys pulled the pistol back into her pocket and turned on her heel, moving more quickly than she had to get up the street to the battered old red Ford that was waiting on her.  
Almost sprinting to the car, she pulled herself into the passenger seat and exhaled deeply. Emerald eyes scanned her up and down.

“Well then?” Carys turned to her partner as he took a long drag of his cigarette, surveying her behind his orange tinted goggles.

“It's done,” she muttered, closing her hazel eyes “she's dead. Please, get me the fuck out of here.”

“Sure thing, princess.” 

He started the car, and pulled away, the pair leaving the small Welsh village as if nothing had happened.

–

The drive home had been quiet, and Carys had watched as the sun began to creep up on the horizon, painting the dark sky with brilliant orange. She was deep in thought, twirling the ends of her dark brown hair between her fingers nonchalantly- her train of thought was only broken by her companion finally speaking.

“Are you okay?”

“Huh? Uh, yeah, I guess, I think so,” Carys shrugged, shifting in her seat “I mean, I just killed my birth mother and I don't feel anything about it. I figured it would have been satisfying or something, I don't know.” 

“My thought, I guess, is that you need to process things,” he shrugged “but you can process things better soon, we're almost home.”

Carys smiled gratefully, glad that home was on the horizon at last. She turned to look at him once more; his name was Matt, he was a (in her eyes anyway) handsome, freckled redhead, with bright green eyes. He was charming, he was witty and everything she could ever ask for in a partner.  
They had grown up together in Wammy's House, the orphanage they'd both lived at and fallen in love somewhere over the years. Life hadn't been so bad in the genius farm, she mused to herself. She had friends and she was well cared for, more than can be said for others in the British care system.

As they drove on, she noted the roads had become more familiar- something which made her relax a little. Home was in sight, and she couldn't wait to go to bed.


End file.
